othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Do You Like This Character
Topic created by Nytemare457. He first found this topic on Board 8, and decided to make his own version for OT. Results: By Rating #Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho): 98.18% votes #Satou Tatsuhiro (Welcome to the NHK): 97.62% votes #Fate Testarossa Harlaown (Nanoha): 96.67% votes #Roronoa Zoro (One Piece): 95.83% votes #Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh): 95.56% votes #Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 93.62% votes #Youhei Sunohara (Clannad): 93.48% votes #Alucard (Hellsing): 92.86% votes #Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass): 92.11% votes #Rena Ryuuguu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 91.49% votes #Archer (Fate/Stay Night): 91.07% votes #Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh): 90.91% votes #Sousuke Sagara (Full Metal Panic!): 90.57% votes #L (Death Note): 90.48% votes #Brandon Heat (Gungrave): 90.48% votes #Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night): 90.48% votes #Nanoha Takamichi (Nanoha): 90.16% votes #Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star): 90.00% votes #Nice Holystone (Baccano): 90.00% votes #Vash the Stampede (Trigun): 89.80% votes #Rika Furude (Higurashi): 89.47% votes #Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): 89.29% votes #Alphones Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): 89.29% votes #Tohno Shiki (Tsukihime): 89.19% votes #Claire Stanfield (Baccano): 89.13% votes #Satsuki "Sacchin" Yumizuka (Tsukihime): 88.89% votes #Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken): 88.24% votes #Konata Izumi (Lucky Star): 87.80% votes #Chisame "Chiu" Hasegawa (Negima): 87.72% votes #Hei (Darker Than Black): 87.50% votes #Aigis (Persona 3): 87.27% votes #Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass): 86.21% votes #Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 85.71% votes #Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece): 85.42% votes #Rin Tezuka (Katawa Shoujo): 85.19% votes #Jacuzzi Splot (Baccano): 85.00% votes #Simon (TTGL): 84.62% votes #Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara): 84.21% votes #Adam Blade (Needless): 84.21% votes #Beatrice the Golden Witch (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 83.93% votes #Tohno Akiha (Tsukihime): 82.93% votes #Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club): 83.64% votes #Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi): 82.69% votes #Saber (Fate/Stay Night): 81.97% votes #Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!): 81.63% votes #Hanako Ikezawa (Katawa Shoujo): 81.48% votes #Tsuruya (Haruhi): 81.36% votes #Yuki Nagato (Haruhi): 79.66% votes #Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime): 78.95% votes #Kamina (TTGL): 79.69% votes #Yin (Darker Than Black): 79.49% votes #Nodoka Miyazaki (Negima): 78.43% votes #Yue Ayase (Negima): 76.92% votes #Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi): 75.00% votes #Takumi (Chaos;Head): 75.00% votes #Eve Neuschwanstein (Needless): 73.68% votes #Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!): 73.47% votes #Makoto Sawatari (Kanon): 72.73% votes #Shiori Misaka (Kanon): 72.73% votes #Light Yagami (Death Note): 70.97% votes #Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto): 68.09% votes #Neji Hyuuga (Naruto): 68.09% votes #Charles zi Britannia (Code Geass: 67.80% votes #Itachi Uchiha(Naruto): 66.67% votes #Asuka Langley (NGE): 65.22% votes #Wolverine (Marvel Manga): 65.00% votes #Ikuto Tsukiyomi (Shugo Chara): 64.71% votes #Satoko Houjou (Higurashi): 64.29% votes #Haruhi Suzumiya: 62.92% votes #Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass): 58.93% votes #Yukari Takeba (Persona 3): 58.93% votes #Fuuko Ibuki (Clannad): 58.70% votes #Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach): 58.33% votes #Shinji Ikari (NGE): 53.33% votes #Orihime Inoue (Bleach): 52.5% votes #The Hulk (Marvel Manga): 50.00% votes #Natsuru (Kampfer): 50.00% votes #Rolo (Code Geass): 48.72% votes #Ciel (Tsukihime): 46.34% votes #Sekai Saionji (School Days): 34.62% votes #Matou Sakura (Fate/Stay Night): 28.57% votes #Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto): 20% votes #Shinji Matou (Fate/Stay Night): 19.51% votes Results: By Day *Day 1: Orihime Inoue (Bleach): 52.5% votes *Day 2: Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho): 98.18% votes *Day 3: Haruhi Suzumiya: 62.92% votes *Day 4: Satou Tatsuhiro (Welcome to the NHK): 97.62% votes *Day 5: Itachi Uchiha (Naruto): 66.67% votes *Day 6: Satsuki "Sacchin" Yumizuka (Tsukihime): 88.89% votes *Day 7: Shinji Matou (Fate/Stay Night): 19.51% votes *Day 8: Claire Stanfield (Baccano): 89.13% votes *Day 9: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto): 20% votes *Day 10: Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club): 83.64% votes *Day 11: Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass): 92.11% votes *Day 12: Vash the Stampede (Trigun): 89.80% votes *Day 13: Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach): 58.33% votes *Day 14: Sousuke Sagara (Full Metal Panic!): 90.57% votes *Day 15: Chisame "Chiu" Hasegawa (Negima): 87.72% votes *Day 16: Nanoha Takamichi (Nanoha): 90.16% votes || Fate Testarossa Harlaown (Nanoha): 96.67% votes *Day 17: Yue Ayase (Negima): 76.92% votes || Nodoka Miyazaki (Negima): 78.43% votes *Day 18: Adam Blade (Needless): 84.21% votes || Eve Neuschwanstein (Needless): 73.68% votes *Day 19: Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi): 82.69% votes || Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi): 75.00% votes *Day 20: Konata Izumi (Lucky Star): 87.80% votes || Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star): 90.00% votes *Day 21: Yukari Takeba (Persona 3): 58.93% votes || Aigis (Persona 3): 87.27% votes *Day 22: Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh): 95.56% votes || Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh): 90.91% votes *Day 23: Rin Tezuka (Katawa Shoujo): 85.19% votes || Hanako Ikezawa (Katawa Shoujo): 81.48% votes *Day 24: Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!): 81.63% votes || Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!): 73.47% votes *Day 25: Makoto Sawatari (Kanon): 72.73% votes || Shiori Misaka (Kanon): 72.73% votes *Day 26: Light Yagami (Death Note): 70.97% votes || L (Death Note): 90.48% votes *Day 27: Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass): 86.21% votes || Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass): 58.93% votes *Day 28: Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 85.71% votes || Beatrice the Golden Witch (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 83.93% votes *Day 29: Tohno Shiki (Tsukihime): 89.19% votes || Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime): 78.95% votes *Day 30: Jacuzzi Splot (Baccano): 85.00% votes || Nice Holystone (Baccano): 90.00% votes *Day 31: Matou Sakura (Fate/Stay Night): 28.57% votes || Archer (Fate/Stay Night): 91.07% votes *Day 32: Wolverine (Marvel Manga): 65.00% votes || The Hulk (Marvel Manga): 50.00% votes *Day 33: Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara): 84.21% votes || Ikuto Tsukiyomi (Shugo Chara): 64.71% votes *Day 34: Charles zi Britannia (Code Geass: 67.80% votes || Rolo (Code Geass): 48.72% votes *Day 35: Rika Furude (Higurashi): 89.47% votes || Satoko Houjou (Higurashi): 64.29% votes *Day 36: Takumi (Chaos;Head): 75.00% votes || Natsuru (Kampfer): 50.00% votes *Day 37: Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto): 68.09% votes || Neji Hyuuga (Naruto): 68.09% votes *Day 38: Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 93.62% votes || Rena Ryuuguu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 91.49% votes *Day 39: Hei (Darker Than Black): 87.50% votes || Yin (Darker Than Black): 79.49% votes *Day 40: Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): 89.29% votes || Alphones Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): 89.29% votes *Day 41: Tsuruya (Haruhi): 81.36% votes || Yuki Nagato (Haruhi): 79.66% votes *Day 42: Kamina (TTGL): 79.69% votes || Simon (TTGL): 84.62% votes *Day 43: Saber (Fate/Stay Night): 81.97% votes || Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night): 90.48% votes *Day 44: Alucard (Hellsing): 92.86% votes || Brandon Heat (Gungrave): 90.48% votes *Day 45: Youhei Sunohara (Clannad): 93.48% votes || Fuuko Ibuki (Clannad): 58.70% votes *Day 46: Asuka Langley (NGE): 65.22% votes || Shinji Ikari (NGE): 53.33% votes *Day 47: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece): 85.42% votes || Roronoa Zoro (One Piece): 95.83% votes *Day 48: Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken): 88.24% votes || Sekai Saionji (School Days): 34.62% votes *Day 49: Tohno Akiha (Tsukihime): 82.93% votes || Ciel (Tsukihime): 46.34% votes *Day 50: Most Liked: Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) || Least Liked: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Day 51: Sousuke Aizen (Bleach): 76.27% votes || Starrk (Bleach): 67.24% votes Nominations *Taiga Aisaka (Toradora) *Dio Brando (JJBA) *Re-l Mayer (Ergo Proxy) *Baron Ashura (Shin Mazinger Z) *Jushin Liger (Jushin Liger) *Kururugi Suzaku (Code Geass) *Mana Tatsumiya (Negima) *Shana (Shakugan no Shana) *Jack Rakan (Negima) *Black Star (Soul Eater) *Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière *Jotaro Kujo (JJBA) *Hiei (YYH) *Arumi Asahina (Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi) *Kurama (YYH) *Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Hiyori Tamura (Lucky Star) *Vita (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) *Youmu Konpaku (Touhou) *Tomo (Azumanga Daioh) *Tetsuo (Akira) *Godzilla (Godzilla Manga) *Starscream (Transformers) *Dr. Kenzo Tenma (Monster) *Shizuka (Queen's Blade) *Wriggle Nightbug (Touhou) *Chi (Chi's Sweet Home) *Alexander (Reign the Conqueror) *Sakuya Aizawa (Hayate no Gotoku) *The Dog from Elfen Lied (Elfen Lied) *Kurz Weber (Full Metal Panic) *Sanae Furukawa (Clannad) *Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) *Rem (Death Note) *Yusuke (YYH) *Gendo Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Flay Allster (Gundam SEED) *Nana (Elfen Lied) *Kino (Kino's Journey) *Kyoji Mujo (Scryed) *Mr Tokai (Sanctuary) *Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) *Holo (Spice and Wolf) *Super Milk Chan (Super Milk Chan) *Miyuki (Lucky Star) *Miu Matsuoka (Ichigo Mashimaro) *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) *Iron Man (Marvel Manga) *Oscar Francois de Jarjayes (Rose of Versailles) *Sakata Gintoki (Gintama) *Akari Mizunashi (Aria) *Ladd Russo (Baccano) *Ennis (Baccano) *Firo (Baccano) *Graham Specter (Baccano) *Isaac Dian & Miria Harvent (Baccano) *Szilard Quates (Baccano) *Hanataro Yamada (Bleach) *Haku (Naruto) *Killer Bee (Naruto) *Miyo Takano(Higurashi) *Kyosuke Irie(Higurashi) *Jirou Tomitake(Higurashi) *Satoshi Hojo(Higurashi) *Kuraudo Oishi(Higurashi) *Kobato Hanato (Kobato) *Rock Lee (Naruto) *Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima) *Negi Springfield (Negima) *Sayo Aisaka (Negima) *Ku Fei (Negima) *Asuna Kagurazaka(Negima) *Evangeline A.K. McDowell(Negima) *Kotaro Inugami(Negima) *Konoka Konoe(Negima) *Kaede Nagase(Negima) *Chachamaru Karakuri(Negima) *Anastasia "Anya" Yurievna Cocolova aka Anya(Negima) *Mio Akiyama (K-ON!) *Saji Crossroad (Gundam 00) *Guts(berserk) *Id(Xenogears) *Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) *Lilly Satou (Katawa Shoujo) *Sh!zune Hakamichi (Katawa Shoujo) *Shiina "Misha" Mikado (Katawa Shoujo) *Emi Ibarazaki (Katawa Shoujo) *Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (Bleach) *Yosuke Hanamura(Persona 4) *Cruz Schild (Needless) *Setsuna (Needless) *Mio (Needless) *Kuchinashi (Needless) *Saten (Needless) *Disk (Needless) *Teruyama (Needless) *Sayuri Kurata (Kanon) *Shannon (Umineko) *Kate (Sketchbook ~full color'S~) *Maya (Azumanga Daioh) *Davis Motomiya (Digimon Adventure 02) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) *Cosmo (Sonic X) *Gemini Saga + Gemini Kanon (Saint Seiya) *Ai (Aria) *Minori Kushieda (Toradora) *Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!) *Azusa Nakano (K-ON!) *Misa Amane (Death Note) *Matsuda (Death Note) *Tenzen (Basilisk) *Yoko (TTGL) *Nia (TTGL) *Akio Furukawa (Clannad) *Rossiu (TTGL) *Kowai Yotsuba (Yotsuba&!) *Sawako Kuronuma (Kimi ni Todoke) *Shouta Kazehaya (Kimi ni Todoke) *Yurie Hitotsubashi (Kamichu!) *Matsuri Saegusa (Kamichu!) *Vivio (Magical Girl Lyrican Nanoha StrikerS) *Anzu (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Hiiragi (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Koume (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) *Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad) *Tomoyo Sakagami (Clannad) *Sanji (ONe Piece) *Usopp (One Piece) *Jin (Samurai Champloo) *Mugen (Samurai Champloo) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Gyro Zeppeli(JJBA) Special Events 50th Topic Anniversary: Who Do You Like Most? Bracket: http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=356616 50th Topic Anniversary: Who Do You Like Least? Bracket: http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=356617 Category:Poll Topics